Of Old Friends and New Beginnings
by MurkyCat
Summary: After the Samurai Rangers fulfill their ancestral duty, they head out on their own adventures. But who knew they were even tied together in that, too? (Antonio/Jayden, Mia/Kevin, Emily/Mike, Lauren/Ji)
1. Of Calm Waters and Freed Hearts

**AN - So, while the ending of Samurai was awesome, I thought there were a few things that needed to be fixed, so I fixed them. Up first is Jayden and Antonio! FYI, there's a companion piece written by LittleMissFerret, and that was what actually prompted all these others, so give it a read! Up next is Kevin and Mia, followed by my new favorite ship I've never seen before, Lauren and Ji! The last chapter is a reunion, so hopefully you'll stick around for that! Thanks for giving this a look!**

* * *

 **Of Calm Waters and Freed Hearts**

The shrill cry of a gull overhead had Antonio glancing up, hand shading his eyes from the intense Hawaiian sunshine. The bird floated on a current of air, beady eyes staring insistently at the bucket of minnows Antonio was using for bait. He smiled slightly, and held one out to the bird; it swooped carefully, plucking the thing from his fingers, and with a deceptively strong flap of its wings was gone again on another current.

Hawaii was the first stop on his worldwide fishing adventure, and one of the longer stops on the trip. He'd already been there for two weeks now, with the small ship scheduled to leave the next morning.

While Hawaii was beautiful, with sands whiter and seas clearer than he had ever imagined, he was itching to go to places less known, places underappreciated. Fishing here was good, with the majority of fish he'd caught being ones he'd never seen, but they had all already been discovered. He itched for the unknown, to be the first to reel a new species in, to name it and photograph it, and then let it go.

The breeze was constant, soft and cool and smelling of salt, and it ruffled his hair. While he enjoyed the prolonged stay here, the chance to get to know the culture and the locals, as each day passed, it became harder and harder to stay focused on his new dream, and all the more easy for his mind to wander to the lone individual who stayed behind in California.

Mia's culinary camp had taken her to the Big Apple, and the pictures she sent showed she was enjoying the shopping as much as the classes.

Suspiciously-but not surprisingly-Kevin's training for the Olympics had transferred to upstate New York, and what precious little downtime he had was spent sampling Mia's cooking, which had greatly improved…not that that would've took much.

Lauren sent post cards from all over Japan, and promised to meet up with him when his trip brought him to those waters.

Mike sent pictures at _least_ once a day, usually more, highlighting his new gig as a farm hand. It was hilarious, and he had saved a few special pictures-like a filthy, muddy Mike face down in the pig pen, and Emily giggling as a rooster chased Mike in the background-but regardless of topic, Mike radiated happiness. That was never more evident than in their bi-daily video chats. Emily was so happy and content that Antonio was, quietly and without ill intent, envious of her.

Jayden remained quiet, carefully distant, and Antonio knew exactly why. Just like handing over leadership of the team to his big sister, Jayden was trying to keep out of Antonio's way, allow him to go out and explore the world.

Ji had sent one wordless post card, with a simple picture that Antonio treasured more than any other worldly possession, his fishing poles included. Jayden had thrown his head back, laughing with good-natured frustration, lithe fingers wrapped around the neck of a red guitar while his long fingers plucked at the strings. Antonio kept it tucked inside his shirt, close to his heart, that thundered every time he looked at it.

During his reverie, the fish had stopped biting, and he didn't even care. He wound the line up and slapped the lid on the bucket of bait, putting everything in his cart before tugging it down the sandy beach.

Such a beautiful place, but all he could think about was how much he wished Jayden was there to see it with him.

.•°•.

The snow white sand caught his attention first, and the shores drug his attention further out, into the crystal clear water. He'd never thought much about visiting Hawaii, or traveling in general, but with their job done, he found his mind... _wandering_ , which was a strange thing indeed.

A beautiful woman with dark hair and darker eyes, wearing a grass skirt and bikini top, placed a lei around his neck. He grinned and thanked her, then hiked his red duffle bag up on his shoulder, heading out of the airport.

From here, he could see the small ship docked in the bay, _**Freedom Sails**_ painted on her side in thick, black strokes.

It was an island-a big island, but still an island. Antonio could only go so far, so he only needed a bit of luck to find him.

It wasn't until he stood at the steps of the sidewalk, concrete meeting sand, that he noticed the color of the lei. The red flowers were shot through with veins of gold, some edged in it as well.

Laughing to himself, Jayden took his shoes off, burying his toes in the warm sand, and took the lei for the good omen he hoped it was, and started off down the beach.

.•°•.

As the sun began to set, that was the most breathtaking view of all. The sky painted in shades of watercolors; a searing orange bled into a watery pink, which then transitioned to a rich purple, that finally became a deep blue dotted with the first stars of the night.

Even in the minimal light left in the sky, Jayden could've picked him out of a crowd anywhere. The messy mop of espresso hair, the relaxed slouch of his back, and who could miss the golden shoes.

But today there was a different slouch of his shoulders, one of dejection and unhappiness.

Jayden hoped he could change that.

He took a deep breath, and walked toward the golden boy.

.•°•.

"So, discovered any new fish yet?"

Antonio blinked, staring into quickly darkening waters. _Surely_ he was hearing things; the wind whispering, or the water lapping the shore. Or _maybe_ he'd finally lost his mind, like half the people claimed he had.

He cocked his head, turning an ear toward where that oh-so-familiar voice had come from, and when he heard the chuckle, he knew there was no _way_ his brain could remember such a thing so _perfectly._

He whipped his head around, and his breath caught in his throat. Jayden's smile was blinding in the dusk, unsure but so sweet. Antonio didn't know what to do, frozen in place, until his brain finally commanded him forward. He crashed into Jayden, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing so hard he felt bones grind.

Wheezing out a laugh, Jayden squeezed back with just as much vigor, "It's only been two weeks, Antonio. You couldn't have missed me that much."

Antonio pulled back, and dare Jayden say the look he was given was almost _scathing._ He laughed once again, unable to quit smiling, and Antonio inquired, "Not that I'm not really, _really_ happy to see you, but why are you here?"

Jayden grinned, "I've got a lot of time on my hands, and it turns out I'm not exactly as good with a guitar as a sword. I thought that maybe I'd be better with a fishing pole."

It was Antonio's turn to grin, and he laughed loudly, " _Fantastico!"_

 _.•°•._

The sky darkened quickly, and before long Antonio and Jayden were the only ones the pier. Though it was night, the island didn't sleep, and the lights of a nearby luau shined across the beach, shadows dancing across the sand.

The fish had stopped biting a bit ago, but neither Jayden nor Antonio were paying any attention. The conversation came easy, perhaps easier than ever before, and flowed between them in the dark of the starry night.

Jayden's easy laughter and unsurpressable smiles thrilled Antonio to no end, and when Jayden couldn't speak for laughing, Antonio felt lighter than he had in _years_. He found himself smiling more, doing _anything_ to encourage Jayden's happiness.

When the sky began to lighten, began to become warm oranges and soft pinks, pale purples and airy blues, Antonio swallowed thickly. The ship would be leaving within two hours, taking him away from here, and away from Jayden.

"Your boat's leaving soon, isn't it?" Jayden asked quietly, mirroring Antonio's thoughts. Antonio nodded slowly, "Yeah. Eight o'clock."

Jayden nodded, and Antonio was content to let the sun rise in companiable silence. But then Jayden cleared his throat.

"You know," He drawled, staring out at the ocean; Antonio looked to him, studying his profile, and remained quiet to allow the blond to finish, "that when cruises-or in this case, fishing expeditions-don't sell all their tickets, they mark them down to below half price?"

Antonio pulled back, staring at Jayden with furrowed brow, "What are you saying...?"

"I got a ticket for the rest of the trip," Jayden answered, then blurted, "if you don't mind the company, I mean. It's no big deal-"

Jayden couldn't finish his sentence, because Antonio had grabbed his arms, pulling him close enough that their noses touched, "Are you _serious?"_

Jayden nodded numbly, eyes wide, and Antonio swore quietly before smashing his lips on Jayden's. It was quick and intense, passionate with a click of teeth before Antonio jerked back in shock and embarrassment. Jayden licked his swollen lips, biting his bottom one, and Antonio flailed, pulling on his hair as he flushed red, " _Aye_ _yi_ _yi_ _yiii_! Jayden, I am _so, so sorry_! I didn't mean to-"

"Well that's a shame," Jayden drawled, and smirked when Antonio's dark eyes nearly bugged out of his head, " _What?"_

"Come on," Jayden said, nodding to the bay, "let's go before we miss our boat."

.•°•.

Antonio accepted the video call, leaning down eagerly to wait for it to connect. It didn't take long, and Emily and Mike's grinning faces greeted him.

" **So Mike rode a horse for the first time today…** " Emily said, mischievously. Mike quickly got playfully defensive, " **HEY! Jayden made that look** _ **way**_ **easier than it really is!** "

Antonio chuckled, "I hope you took pictures."

" **Oh, I did one better,** " Emily grinned evilly, " **I took a** _ **video**_ **.** "

" **Do you hate me?** " Mike pouted, and Emily pecked him on the lips, " **Hardly. Oh, but speaking of Jayden, have you heard from him? We tried calling Shiba House like three times and didn't get an answer."**

With a mischievous, happy grin of his own, Antonio leaned out of frame, revealing Jayden passed out on the bed behind him. He could practically _feel_ Emily vibrating in her seat, and Mike had got up to do a happy dance behind her in the empty room.

"I can't say where Ji went," Antonio grinned with false innocence, "but Jayden's right here with me. Where he should be."

Emily squeaked behind her hands, and Mike cheered loudly. Behind him, Jayden spoke suddenly, voice groggy, "Nice to see some things never change. Hi, guys."

There was nothing they could do to keep quiet that time, and Antonio was fairly sure his laptop speaker had shorted out.

He glanced his shoulder, smiling softly at the sleepy grin Jayden gave him in return.

That was when he knew there was no person he'd rather be with.


	2. Of Skylines and Home-Cooked Meals

**AN - So here we have Kevin and Mia! This one features an obscure cameo you'll have to head back to the beginning of the franchise to find, so watch for that! Up next is rare pair Ji and Lauren, my personal favorite. Thanks for looking!**

* * *

 **Of Skylines and Home-Cooked Meals**

Mia was mature enough to admit that she'd probably gotten in over her head just taking off to the Big Apple like she did. She'd thought after her time in Panorama City-and as a Power Ranger, no less!-that an even larger city would be nothing. But she was mature enough to admit that she was wrong, and that wasn't the case at all.

There was a ruthlessness to the city that she hadn't expected, and that had scared her at first. There were constantly sirens going off, far more police officers roaming about, watching the state of things than she expected or was accustomed to, and while she hadn't ever been in the middle of anything, she heard enough horror stories to walk briskly down the streets, and avoid being out after dark as much as physically possible.

But Mia was also aware there was a _life_ to the city that she hadn't expected, either.

She'd heard people say the city never slept, but she hadn't dreamed it could possibly be true. No matter what the day, regardless of time or weather, there was always somebody out and about, doing their own thing, living their own life, and Mia found that more beautiful than anything.

As her cooking classes began, and her teacher began to see how serious she was about this, he took her under his wing and began to show her some of his secrets. Curtis showed her the best places to get ingredients, what signs to look for to spot a bad thing out of the bunch, how to haggle prices.

She was getting better with each class, and with his small tips and tricks, she was becoming a force to be reckoned with. Gone were the overcooked meals and disgusting flavors of her time as a Ranger, instead replaced with flavors that melded beautifully on the tongue and gourmet spreads.

Like now, as she walked down the street in a pink t-shirt and pale gray sweatpants in the dim streetlights at five in the morning, the sky pinkening overhead in search of only the best ingredients for a special occasion. She paused at a corner, back to the light pole, and looked up. Soft gray clouds floated over the colors mingling, meling together. Blue up high, deep and dark, fading to a pale pink as the day began. The yellow below, cast by a rising sun backlighting the deep green of the tree line in the park. Golden edges to a red sun sliding up over the horizon.

She couldn't help it; she smiled, and headed forward, the lights of the farmer's market pulling her in.

Kevin rolled his neck, listening to the joints pop nearly simultaneously. With a quick breath of relief, he quickly but carefully folded his trunks and wrapped them in his towel along with his swimming goggles before placing them in his drawstring bag. He waved to his teammates, but didn't move closer; as much as he loved his team and swimming, he had somewhere to be, and was eager to get there.

He walked briskly out the door into the early sunshine of the morning. His small apartment wasn't but a couple blocks from here, so he set off for it. He had plenty of time, as he wasn't expected until eleven, but there were things to do.

He needed to shower, to wash the chlorine scent off. He still had to decide what to wear, because even though he'd known Mia for a long time, had been through so much with her, he wanted to make a good impression. The only two Samurai Rangers still on the east coast, they'd grown closer in New York, even with their hectic schedules. They texted nearly all day, every day, and called each other when they could, even if it was only for a few minutes. Kevin could always count on a funny picture to brighten his day when things were getting to be too much. They grabbed a meal when they could-usually an early breakfast, when the sun was just beginning to rise, sometimes coffee, the rare lunch or dinner-but this was the first time Mia would actually be cooking for him, and, now that he thought about it, the first time either of them would be going to the other's apartment. That made him uncharacteristically nervous, but he pushed it aside.

All of Mia's hard work _surely_ deserved _at least_ a bouquet of flowers, and so he had to stop and get those, too.

He jogged up the steps, unlocking his door with practiced ease, and tossed his bag to the side. Rubbing a hand over his short hair, he took a deep breath, and went to get ready.

Mia swiped a sweaty strand of hair from her face, placing the lid back down on the pot. The fried chicken was finishing in the oven, getting perfectly crisp, and she could smell the herbs she'd used in the breading wafting about the apartment. Rosemary, mostly, with hints of sage and garlic. She had fresh corn on the cob boiling in a large pot on the back of the stove, green beans-she had those snapped herself!- in front of that. Fresh lemonade chilled in the fridge, and a low-fat blueberry cheesecake rested on the bottom shelf.

She hoped, despite his strict diet and exercise regimen, that Kevin could forgive the fried chicken since the rest of the meal was fresh and healthy.

She pulled her oven mitts off, going to the small cabinet she kept her few plates in. She pulled two plates off the top shelf, studying them a bit. She liked to shop, that was true, but it was all small and thrifty. These had been her only splurge so far in New York, and one she couldn't deny herself. The china was a soft, creamy color, with pale pink flowers and a rim of gold around the edge. They were too beautiful, and useful. She could imagine them in a small house somewhere, used for holidays and special occasions.

She placed them on the island, which was her only kitchen table to speak of, and got silverware and glasses out as well. Napkins followed, and she checked the food one last time before going into her room to get dressed. She had the perfect outfit laid out; white skinny jeans and a pink sweater, the knit large so as to not be too hot in the summer air.

She paused in the mirror, looking at her face, playing with her hair.

Maybe she'd do something different with it today.

Kevin felt like a fool for being so nervous as he stood in front of Mia's apartment door. He tugged on the collar of his shirt-which after so much deliberation, was still his favored blue polo that he felt most comfortable in-and smoothed a wrinkle out of his ironed jeans, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Mia answered it almost instantly, grinning brightly, and yet Kevin was momentarily distracted by the mouth-watering scent coming from inside. Mia was ever-observant, and missed nothing, winking, "Smells good, huh?"

Kevin blushed slightly, nodding, "Definitely. Oh, these are for you!"

He pulled the bouquet from behind his back, and Mia cocked her head, smiling gratefully, "Oh, Kevin! You didn't have to do that!"

"It's the least I can do," He smiled, holding the door open and following her in.

The red roses, green carnations, blue delphinium, pink lilies, and yellow daisies looked lovely in the crackled glass vase with it's gold rim, and she set them right among the setup of plates and dishes, between the picture of Emily and Mike at the state fair, and Jayden and Antonio bundled up in icy Russia. Kevin's eyebrows rose, silently impressed, and Mia grinned shyly, shrugging, "It's not much…"

Kevin noticed the line of her slim neck, revealed by her hair clipped to the back of her head, then smiled warmly, "It's more than enough, Mia. And I'm sure it's going to be delicious."

"You said that last time!" Mia scolded, smacking his shoulder playfully, "Go on, have a seat. I'll get the food."

He obeyed, sitting on the far side, as Mia lifted the covers from the baking dishes. She grinned, "So, we have fresh green beans from the farmer's market by the wharf, corn on the cob from a farm in the northern part of the state, and rosemary, sage, and garlic fried chicken-finished in the oven!-for lunch!"

Kevin looked over the meal, his stomach grumbling loudly, and he laughed, "Looks delicious Mia! Your training paid off."

Mia laughed, "We're not samurai anymore!"

"Old habits die hard."

Kevin was stuffed. It was all completely delicious, and he'd had a serving more than he probably should have. Washing it all down with the homemade lemonade, the perfect mixture of sweet and tart, was just phenomenal. He leaned back in his chair as Mia cleared the dishes, and then looked at him hopefully, "Dessert?"

He exhaled, "I don't know, Mia…"

"Oh, just a tiny piece!" Mia argued, and Kevin knew he had no choice. She tugged the fridge open, pulling the cheesecake out, and he stood, "Dishes?"

"That cabinet," Mia pointed, looking for a knife to cut it with. Kevin pulled two small dishes down, and turned, placing them on the counter. There was whipped cream dotted atop the blueberry syrup, and he just couldn't resist. He drug his finger through a dollop, and waited for Mia to turn around. As soon as she did, he wiped it on her nose, laughing at her bewildered face. She pouted, and he grinned, "I'll get it."

He leaned down, kissing it off her nose, and she blinked at him. Then she got a mischievous grin, swiping her own dollop, and put it on his lips. He yanked back, and she followed, throwing her arms around his neck before crashing her lips to his. He instantly wrapped his own around her, and kissed back. It was soft and deep, full of longing and need, and had them bumping into the island.

When he finally pulled back, dazed and out of breath, Mia chuckled breathlessly, "I was going to ask if you wanted to get dinner when you had a chance, but this works just as well."

He chuckled himself, "All you had to do was ask."

She grinned blindingly, "Good to know. But you still have to try the cheesecake."


	3. Of Motorcycles and Quiet Truths

**AN - My personal favorite, Lauren and Ji. I'm a sucker for a May/December romance, so I gave it a shot. Hopefully someone else out there like this ship, because the boat is lonely with just little ol' me. Thanks for looking!**

* * *

 **Of Motorcycles and Quiet Truths**

The sound was so out of place among the rustling of the trees that she heard it nearly instantly. A soft rumble, echoing off surrounding hills, flowing through the valleys. She stepped out on the small porch, momentarily distracted by the breeze soft against her face; since Xandred's defeat, she'd found a new appreciation for the simpler things in life.

But then it rumbled again, retaining her attention, and she knew suddenly who it was. There was only one person it could be, really. The locals were friendly, but reflected her wishes to be alone to focus on her life and what she wanted to do with it. Besides, none of their bikes purred so perfectly as this one.

She leaned over the railing, shading her eyes from the early morning sun as the window rustled her golden hair. She smiled slightly, the first rays glinting off the orange flames painted on the side of the bike.

It was odd, Lauren thought, that a sound she'd heard so little in her life could be so familiar, and make her long for something she couldn't really put a name to.

The motorcycle and its rider blazed a path up the hillside, and as her visitor wasted no time traveling, she thought she could try to look presentable. Or at least put a robe on.

She yanked out off the bathroom door and wrapped it around herself, returning to her spot on the porch just as the bike took the last mile.

Its rider slowed the transport carefully as he rumbled into the pebbled drive. He shut off the bike, and a soft, warm smile broke out on her face, "Hello, stranger."

Ji held the helmet in his lap, smiling back just as fondly, "You don't mind the company, I hope?"

"Company as special as this?" She grinned. " _Never._ Come on in. I'll make you some tea."

It's _longing,_ Lauren realizes, placing two cups on saucers on the red and white serving tray. The cups were a simple, classic chocolate brown, like the teapot that she next adds to the tray. A small bowl of fresh lemon slices and sugar cubes sit alongside the small dish of creamer.

Longing, because after everything, Ji is the only thing that hasn't changed.

Jayden is her brother, and she will always love him, but he is far from the little boy she remembers leaving behind. They're more like strangers trying to play at family than anything. That being said, she hopes they can reconnect, now that they have the time.

And she wasn't trying to fool anyone. The other Samurai rangers had been unwilling allies, but she couldn't, and wouldn't, call them friends. The potential was there, but so was the distrust. And that she couldn't begrudge them. After all, she'd kept a huge secret from them.

Even the Shiba House has changed. She remembers trees that were saplings when she left now sky-high, tiny sprouts now vining along the walls, blooming beautifully. The pebbles were colored differently, the stones were different, even the _door_ was different! It was home and not home, and she missed it yet she didn't.

But Ji…he remained a constant, unchanged from the day she'd left Shiba House for her training. Perhaps a few more lines around his eyes and some gray in his hair, but fundamentally, he was the same.

It made her long for the days before she was named heir, before she spent all her time training and practicing the sealing symbol, when she was just a child. When life was simple.

Perhaps there was a chance to go back to that, she thought, setting the tray on the table.

"So what brings you here, Master Ji?" Lauren asked warmly, pouring him a cup of steaming green tea. Two slices of lemon, more sugar cubes than anyone would expect.

Ji looked surprised that she would remember such a trivial thing, but took the cup with a bright smile; Lauren flushed, ducking her head as she prepped her own cup. One slice of lemon, two sugar cubes.

"Ah, well Jayden has taken a trip, and the house was rather lonely with just myself," He replied easily, sipping his tea. His eyes closed as he savored it, and she couldn't help but think he looked good like that; happy, content.

"Oh," Lauren said, surprised. She took a sip of her own tea, humming with satisfaction; perfect. She cradled the cup, cocking her head, "Where did he go?"

Smiling just slightly, as if he were trying to hold back a grin, "The beach."

Lauren nodded slowly; there was a beach less than an hour from Panorama City, but who was she to judge? Her brother had worked hard, so hard, and deserved whatever he wanted.

"Sounds nice," She nodded, more resolute. "He deserves it. I'm glad he decided to go do something instead of just sit at home."

Ji nodded in agreement, sipping his tea. He was the picture of contentment, the lines around his eyes not strained like usual. A weight had lifted from them all.

"I wanted to see you," Left Ji's mouth just as Lauren said, "I'm glad you're here."

They both blinked at each other, turning red a moment later.

Both embarrassed, they refused to speak. But Lauren cleared her throat quietly, "I mean…you're the only thing that hasn't changed in all the time I've been gone. Everything is so different now…you're…well, you're home."

She flushed as red as the robe she wore when she realized what she said, but it was the truth.

Ji gave her a white smile full of warmth, "Thank you, Lauren. You, on the other hand…you've grown to be a beautiful young woman."

"A lot of that is thanks to you, Ji, and all your guidance through the years," She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your letters got me through some tough times. I'm not sure I would've made it without them."

"I have no doubt you would've," Ji said with conviction. "You're strong, like your mother was. You and Jayden both are."

Lauren smiled, remembering what little bit she could of her mother. Her flaxen hair. Her cherry blossom perfume. Her command of a sword. It felt good to be compared to a woman everyone spoke highly of, that she hadn't got the chance to get to know.

Ji shifted uncomfortably, placing his cup on the table to wring his hands a bit. It was unlike him to be so nervous. Lauren found herself mirroring his actions, surprised at how he took her hands and how perfectly they fit.

"Lauren, I feel like I should should tell you how I feel," Ji said awkwardly, throat nearly convulsing. Lauren, however, was surprised at how calm she was, "Yes, Ji?"

"It could change everything," He warned her quietly, but she only smiled brightly, "But only for the better, of that I'm sure."


	4. Of the 4 Ways It Could've Happened

**AN - And the (probably) finale! Everyone meets back up, but it also showcases what might've happened had things gone a little differently. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Of The Four Ways It Could've Happened (But Didn't) and the One Way It Did**

 **1.**

Mia bounded up the long walk to Shiba House, dark ponytail swinging behind her as Kevin carried their bags, laughing under his breath as he shook his head. He was excited, yes, but it appeared he could contain it better than his girlfriend.

He flushed; his _girlfriend_. It had a strange, delightful ring to it, and was something he was still getting used to. It was a fairly recent change of status, something that had happened when it was clear their meals were becoming a common thing, and the many kisses were no longer sudden and stolen, but slow and expected. Mia had asked him, rather bluntly, what they were doing, and where it was going, and he had, very awkwardly, told her it could go wherever she wanted, but that he hoped it would go on for a long while.

That night...

He cleared his throat, blushing bright red at his thoughts, just in time for Mia to call out, "Come _on,_ slow poke!"

With a chuckle and another shake of his head, he took the steps two at a time, and arrived at the front door to the house.

To his trained eye, it was easy to see that the front of the house had been neglected. The large cherry tree just to the right of the gate was dropping, its branched like tendrils, gingerly touching the ground with each gust of wind. Small tufts of grass grew up in a few spots between the white pebbles that lined the walkway. Even the front of Shiba House seemed dingy, left in the elements with no one to clean it.

"This is great!" Mia cheered, setting her small duffel full of cooking tools down on the ground, searching the various large, smooth stones around the front door, "We're the first ones here! I can start cooking, and when they get here they'll be so surprised!"

"Except if no one's here, we can't get in the house," Kevin sighed, his chin in his hand thoughtfully, "and we'll have to go shopping before you start cooking anything. Since you need food to cook."

"Fair point," She acknowledged, pausing in her search to grin up at him, "but we can get in the house."

"How?" He asked, snorting, "Break a window?"

"Aha!" She declared, standing to her full height with a shining object in her hand. Upon closer inspection, Kevin realized it was a key, and was shocked, "I didn't know they hid a spare! I didn't know they _had_ a spare!"

"I'm special," Mia grinned wickedly, quickly unlocking the door, and pushing it open, quickly made her way inside, "Hurry up! We need to get to the store and get back before anyone else! Gotta start cooking!"

"I thought you were supposed to be cooking all that exotic fish Antonio—and Jayden—are supposed to bring back?" Kevin asked with slightly amusement, setting their bags down to closer the door. Mia was already making herself at home in the kitchen and called out above the clang of pans, "Fish doesn't take any time at all the cook, you know that! Besides, lots of other dishes to cook! Chop, chop!"

Laughing quietly to himself, Kevin shook his head and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Whatever you say, Mia."

…

 **2.**

Lauren eyed the weathered exterior of Shiba House warily, as if the structure itself might bite her. Its white areas were slightly darker, a bit dingy, and she plucked a few clusters of grass from their intrusion from the pebbles as she waited on Ji.

She stood to her full height, brushing sweaty palms on red pants, and glanced back unsurely. Ji smiled encouragingly, holding out his palm, "Go on; this is your home."

She smirked slightly at him, and he laughed quietly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. _You're my home_. But, all the same, she took the proffered key and slid it into the lock. Despite all their time away, it turned easily, the door popping open.

Lauren took a cautious step inside, and set her bag silently on the floor. A thin layer of dust had covered everything—the window sills, the floor, the knickknacks and sparse decorations—and Lauren stepped slowly across the floor. Puffs of dust followed her, and Ji did as well.

When they got to the living room, Lauren made a small noise of interest, and pointed to the white drop cloths over the table and couch and murmured, "Good idea."

Ji bowed his head in thanks, smiling slightly as well. He watched Lauren move about, small fingers brushing dust off the small, porcelain lion sitting on the mantle, wiping the time from the face of a clay bear, a chipped ape, a metal turtle, a glass dragon. After, she stood, studying the room at large.

It was hard to remember a place so fully and yet still feel so out of place. Ji seemed to sense her confliction as he dropped his brown bag and stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him. Both hands came to hold his forearm as she murmured, "We should've taken more pictures. When we were young, I mean."

Ji nodded his agreement, "Things were...difficult, as you know. We weren't sure we would be alive for those pictures to matter."

Lauren nodded, leaning her weight more heavily into Ji. She remained quietly for awhile, then tilted her head back, looking up at him, placing a gentle kiss on the underside of his jaw in gratitude. She made another small noise, "I'm surprised no one's here yet..."

"Oh, give them time," Ji smiled, "I'm sure they'll be here sooner rather than later."

Lauren chuckled, "Gives us time to clean, then. This place needs it."

Ji grimaced, "It does."

In a rare show of silliness, Lauren patted the wall closest to her and apologized, "Sorry, Shiba House."

Ji laughed, loud and warm, pressing a quick kiss to her temple, and Lauren grinned up happily at him.

…

 **3.**

"Come _on_!"

Emily laughed, pulling her yellow bag from the bed of the old farm truck, "Mike! Come get your bag! Shiba House will still be there!"

Mike groaned, jogging back down the half of the stairs he had ascended, yanking his bag from the bed of the truck. He grabbed the back of the blonde's neck, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before spinning and darting up the stairs. Emily chuckled, shaking her head as she followed more sedately behind.

When she got to the top, she could only laugh, watching him pat the areas around the door, looking for a secret switch. She shook her head, "The key's under that rock to the far left, you dork."

"What?" Mike asked, and began to argue even as he headed to the said spot, "No it's not. There is no spare keeeeeeeeyyyyyy—hey, there _is_ a spare key!"

Emily sighed, fond but exasperated, and grabbed it out of his hand as he pouted at her. She slid it into the lock and twisted, bumping the door open with her hip. They entered side-by-side, looking around at the room. A thin layer of dust settled on everything, and Mike made a face, "I wonder where Ji went, anyway..."

"Jayden got a postcard from him awhile ago," Emily said, setting her bag down to walk forward to the training room. "It was postmarked from somewhere in Japan...but that's the only one I know that he got, so I'm not sure."

Mike nodded, dropping his own bag to flip over the two stairs that led to the receded floor, landing on his hands. He walked around on them while Emily leaned in the doorway, laughing at his antics. He flipped back to his feet, and began to dance to a song only he could hear, before reaching out to pull her into him. He then slowed, leading them on a waltz, dipping her with a bright grin before bringing her back up. She wound an arm around his waist, and they studied the dark, empty Shiba House.

"It's good to be back," She said quietly, nodding to herself. She missed her sister, yes, but Serena's health had taken a turn for the better, and her older sister encouraged them to meet up with their old teammates. Mike nodded, pressing a kiss to her temple. He hadn't grown up here, like Jayden had, yet the Shiba House was the source of some of the greatest memories of his life...and the reason he had found the love of his life.

"Y'know," He said thoughtfully, "you're gonna have to come meet _my_ parents, sometime. I know Mom will _love you_!"

"I'm just glad Daddy warmed up to you," Emily giggled, but nodded, "but yeah, I'd love to meet them."

"Maybe after we visit here for a bit, we can head home," Mike suggested, " _my_ home. The house I grew up in, I mean."

"I get it," Emily smiled, and Mike looked at her with false innocence, "Do you? _You're_ my home, is what I was getting at."

Emily shook her head, flushing red with joy and happiness, before standing on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to her boyfriend's lips.

…

 **4.**

Antonio said nothing, only followed quickly behind as Jayden took the stone steps two at a time up the incline to Shiba House. There was a slight tremor to his boyfriend's muscles that anyone else would call intensity, but he knew it was nerves. Ji had left the same day Jayden had, he'd told Antonio as much, but who would be there when they return? What would they be doing? What would they think of the new development in Antonio and Jayden's relationship?

Those were the questions Jayden was asking himself, Antonio was sure, but it was silly and unnecessary. He slid his tanned hand in Jayden's pale one, making the younger man stop in his tracks at the top of the stairs. Jayden's chest rose once, a deep breath, before he turned to face Antonio unsurely. Antonio further laced his fingers in between Jayden's, and smiled supportively, "It's okay, Jayden. Everything's going to be _fantastico_."

Jayden chuckled once, but nodded, "I know. I know. But...it's just..."

Antonio pressed his forehead against Jayden's, stared with his deep, brown eyes into endlessly blue ones, "I know."

And he did. They might be different as night and day, but they could read each other like open books. There were no secrets, not truly, and especially not now. He pressed a kiss to Jayden's forehead as his eyes fluttered closed, "It doesn't matter who is there at Shiba House, they are going to be _happy_ for us."

Jayden nodded, still unsure, but now resolute. He headed to the right, to the gate that opened to the back where they used to train, bypassing the house entirely, tugging Antonio behind him. The fisherman could see the house was looking a bit rough, but it was nothing some time, cleaner, and elbow grease couldn't solve.

The back was looking as rough as the front, with small tufts of grass growing in the pit of sand they used to practice in, and a few of the boards of the desk had warped. The table and grill under the awning looked to be in a good shape, if a bit dirty, and Antonio grinned at Jayden, "Needs a bit of cleaning up, but it could definitely be worse."

Jayden nodded his agreement. They'd have to replace a few boards, maybe lay more sand, and do a _lot_ of cleaning, but Shiba House could be returned to its former glory. Nothing had changed, not truly.

"Why'd we come this way?" Antonio asked, motioning to the gate with their joined hands. "Why'd we go _around_ , I mean, and not through?"

"Because that's not where the memories are," Jayden answered without thought, and therefore honestly. Antonio looked to him, and Jayden felt compelled to continue, "This is where we practiced, where we trained...even when we were small, this is where we played. We ate dinner out here, talked out here...yeah, we did that _in_ the house too, but when I think home...I think out _here_."

Antonio laughed quietly, closing the distance to press a sweet, enamored kiss against Jayden's lips before pulling back to rest his forehead against Jayden's once again, "I love you. I really, really, _really_ love you. You're something else."

Jayden turned red, shyly looking at the ground as he pressed a kiss to the corner of Antonio's mouth, "Me too. I really, really, _really_ love you, too."

…

 **+1.**

"We made good time," Kevin said thoughtfully as they watched the yellow cab drive away. Mia nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist as she looked up at him, "Are you glad to be back?"

"Very," Kevin smiled at her, "especially with you. How about you?"

She shook her head as his blatant affection, but pressed a kiss to his jaw all the same, "Of course! I can't wait to see everyone again!"

Kevin nodded his silent agreement, and they headed up the stone steps to the large house at the top. They arrived at the halfway point, where stone lanterns stood on either side, but stopped when the _putt-putt_ of an old vehicle traveled up the ravine. The rusted, yellow farm truck puttered to a stop just past the beginning of the steps, and Emily hadn't even fully parked before Mike was out of the truck, flying up the steps. His arms wrapped around Kevin with such strength he was forced to drop his bag, and Mia giggled when he picked her up and spun her around. In this span of time, Emily had gotten out of the truck, and had her hands on her hips as she watched her boyfriend's antics, "Mike! The bags!"

He flipped the bottom half of the staircase, picking Emily up in his excitement to spin her around before pressing a kiss to her lips. He let her down, grabbing their bags out of the bed of the truck to take off up the stairs once again, running right between Kevin and Mia. Emily shook her head, following a much more sedate pace, but she did stop to hug Kevin from the side and wrap her arms around Mia. The girl in pink returned the gesture, and they held it for a long while, and walked to the top arm in arm, Kevin right behind.

When they arrived at the top, Emily gasped, "Oh! You're already here!"

At the front door, Jayden gave Mike a tight hug before parting from him, and he and Antonio started a long, convoluted secret handshake before hugging each other tightly. Jayden crossed to the rest of his team, hugging Kevin, Mia, and Emily in turn.

Mia grinned at him mischievously, "Sooo...what kind of _fish_ did you bring me? Because _believe me_ , I can do them justice now! Ask Kevin!"

Kevin nodded, smiling, "Those classes did wonders."

Mia pouted, elbowing him, "I wasn't _that_ bad!"

They all traded loaded look before Jayden crossed his arms, smirking, " _Someone_ arranged the delivery of his fish for _January_ instead of July, with his sloppy handwriting. So unless we want to go back east to get them, you'll have to settle with the few we caught out the bay before we got here."

Emily and Kevin stifled their laughter into their fists as Mia giggled, "That'll do. We brought some other groceries, too. I have a whole spread planned!"

"I can't wait," Emily smiled. Antonio ran over to hug everyone, and Mike wrapped Jayden in a hug before pulling back with a playful smirk, "So...have fun _fishing_?"

Jayden knew he was being teased, yet his face heated all the same, even as he chuckled, "I'm about as good with a fishing rod as I am with a guitar. I think I'll just stick with the swords."

They all had a laugh, and then filtered in to the Shiba House. It was dusty, but just the same as it ever was. Antonio was the last in, and was closing the door behind him when a female voice called out, " _Wait_!"

They all glanced at one another, but Antonio pushed the door back open. Lauren jogged across the front lawn, dragging Ji behind her by the hand. They stopped at the threshold, slightly breathless. Everyone's eyes traveled to their hands, his blunt, dark fingers laced between her thin, pale ones, and they both turned red, but did not let go.

"Well, come on in!" Antonio crowed, motioning them in the door. Lauren nodded, pausing to hug him quickly, and Ji patted him on the shoulder with a smile. He closed the door behind them, and they all filtered into the living room. It was covered in a layer of dust, and they all seemed to study the same place: the mantle.

Atop it sat a green wooden bear, a yellow clay ape, a pink metal turtle, a blue glass dragon, and a red porcelain lion. Antonio walked over, pulling a small package from his bag, "Oh, almost forgot!"

Inside was a porcelain lion, the same as the other that sat on the far left, except where the other was red and accented with white, this one was white and accented with red. Lauren felt her eyes water, and Jayden held up a finger, "It's not done yet."

Antonio looked at him with confusion. They'd discussed this, and the white and red lion was the only addition that he knew of. Jayden pulled the golden paper lantern from his own bag, settling it on the far left, moving his own lion over. The look on Antonio's face was nothing short of awed, and he buried it in the crook of Jayden's shoulder, overcome with emotion. Mike wrapped an arm around Emily, winking at their team leader, and Mia leaned back into Kevin. Even Lauren moved closer to Ji, and he was the one to say what they were all thinking.

"And now everyone's home."


End file.
